


Easy Virtue

by caras_galadhon (Galadriel)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bukkake, Established Relationship, Hair-pulling, Kink, M/M, Orgy, Outdoor Sex, Partner Swapping, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-27
Updated: 2007-04-27
Packaged: 2017-11-20 11:16:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel/pseuds/caras_galadhon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean finds it easy to indulge Viggo's virtues and vices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy Virtue

**Author's Note:**

> For the [Request-a-Ficlet meme](http://caras-galadhon.livejournal.com/256990.html) from a while back. [](http://telesilla.livejournal.com/profile)[**telesilla**](http://telesilla.livejournal.com/) requested [some Slutty!Viggo with Bean](http://caras-galadhon.livejournal.com/256990.html?thread=1618142#t1618142), and it just so happened that I needed to write some smut.

"Fuck, but he's got a mouth on him." Fly still undone, Lawrence sank down in the chair beside Sean's. "Was almost worried he'd suck my fillings out through my dick."

Sean chuckled and nodded as he bent over, snagged a beer from the cooler at his feet and offered it to Lawrence, holding it just out of reach. The slight stretch needed to bridge the distance afforded Sean a few seconds in which to appreciate the roll and shift of muscles pulling taunt and relaxing under Lawrence's skin.

Lawrence grinned -- having caught Sean looking -- and leaned back, idly scratching his bare stomach. Sean remained the only person still clothed; Lawrence had lost his shirt some time ago, as had Harry, and Sala had opted for shucking his trousers after unbuttoning his shirt and rolling up the sleeves. Karl seemed almost demure in comparison, t-shirt pushed up, jeans riding low, cock slick with spit as he thrust slowly in and out between Viggo's lips. All but Sean were covered with a sheen of sweat, including Viggo himself, naked and kneeling in the middle of the yard, shuddering as Harry jerked his head backward by the hair.

Karl groaned, pulling out of Viggo's mouth barely a moment before his come spattered Viggo's forehead and cheeks. An answering moan issued from Viggo's throat, his eyes closed, face upturned. Sean heard a soft sigh, and knew without looking that Sala's hand was undoubtedly creeping up the inside of Lawrence's thigh. His own jeans were pleasantly tight across his cock, uncomfortable enough to keep him aware of the effect watching Viggo had on him, but not yet unbearable.

Sean felt that enjoyable equilibrium overturn as Viggo's eyes opened, unerringly locking with his own. Viggo drew his hand over his cheek, a faint smile ghosting across his lips as they closed around his fingers, slippery with Karl's come. _Fuck me_ , he mouthed as he released now-clean digits, the hint of a tonguetip the tiniest extra tease tacked on to an evening of Sean's very own slow burn.

Sean stood, his balance less than perfect, a combination of haste and blood rushing away from one head and toward another. "Party's over," he rumbled as he closed the distance between himself and Viggo, stopping only once he was close enough to card his fingers through Viggo's hair. His attention narrowed as he pitched his voice softer. "Everyone's had their turn?"

Viggo nodded, looking up from under heavy-lidded eyes, the back of his hand swiping at his mouth, clearing away salt, sweat and semen. The weight of his body against Sean's legs was a promise; the smile a silent thank you that Sean would soon collect on.

They left their guests in the garden, no doubt well on their way to following hedonism with further debauchery, happy in the pursuit of their own vices and devices.

The bedroom door had barely clicked closed before Viggo crawled eagerly into the middle of their bed, settling and spreading himself out for their private feast. Sean regarded the bounty laid before him with a grin and reflected that Viggo's mouth may be magnificent, but his arse was even better, and share-and-share-alike aside, Sean was comfortable in his own selfishness.


End file.
